gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Doo Wop (That Thing)
Doo Wop (That Thing) ist ein Song aus der achtzehnten Episode der fünften Staffel, Plan B, und wird von Mercedes und Santana gesungen. Die beiden sind im Tonstudio und machen ein paar Stimmübungen, als Mercedes unterbricht und meint, dass sie es "hier drin nicht fühlt". Als ihr Produzent, DeShawn, sie unter Druck setzt, dass wenn sie nicht bis Ende der Woche ihre Single fertig hat, ihren Veröffentlichungstermin nicht bekommt, sagt ihr Santana, dass sie doch nach New York gezogen ist, um etwas mehr von dem "New York-Vibe" zu bekommen, welcher überall sein könnte und rät ihr, für ihren letzten Song vielleicht den Aufnahmeraum zu verlassen. Nachdem DeShawn ihr zugestimmt hat, singen Mercedes und Santana den Song und laufen durchs Tonstudio, während er sie aufnimmt. Nach dem sie den Song im Kellergewölbe beenden, will Mercedes den Sound ins Studio bringen, doch ihr Produzent widerspricht ihr, dass sie den Song genau hier aufnehmen, weil sie hier genau dieses einzigarte "Ding" bekommen, von dem sie geredet haben. Daraufhin teilt er ihr mit, dass sie sich soeben ihr Album gesichert hat und Mercedes und Santana umarmen sich glücklich. Das Original stammt von Lauryn Hill aus ihrem Debütalbum "The Miseducation of Lauryn Hill" aus dem Jahr 1998. Lyrics Mercedes (Santana): (Hahaha) Yo, remember back on the boogie (Mmh) When cats use to harmonize like (Yeah, yeah) Yo, yo My men and my women, don't Mercedes mit Santana: Forget about the dean Sirat al-Mustaqim Mercedes (Santana): Yo (Aha) It's about a thing (Uh, yo) If ya feel real good wave your hands in the air (Yeah, uh, uh) And lick two shots in the atmosphere (Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh) Yeah, yeah, yeah (mit Santana: Yeah, yeah) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh) (mit Santana: Yeah) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercedes (mit Santana): Been three weeks since you've been (looking for your friend) The (one you let hit it) and never (called you again) (Santana: Uh) Remember when he told you he was 'bout the Benjamins (Santana: Uh, uh, yeah) You act like you ain't hear him then gave him (a little trim) To begin, how you think you really gon' pretend (Santana: Pretend) Like you wasn't down then you (called him again) Plus when you give it up so easy you ain't even fooling him (Santana: Yeah) If you did it then, then you probably do it again (Santana: Yeah) Santana (mit Mercedes): Talking out your neck sayin' you're a (Christian) (A Muslim) sleeping with the gin (Now that) was the sin that did (Jezebel in) (Who you gon' tell) when the reper(cussions spin) Mercedes (mit Santana): Showing off your (ass) cause you're thinking it's a trend (Girlfriend) let me break it down for you again You know I only say it cause I'm (truly genuine) Don't be a (hardrock when you really are a gem) Santana (Mercedes): (mit Mercedes: Babygirl) respect is just a minimum (Minimum) Brothers messed up and you still defending them (Defending them) Now Lauryn is only human (Human) You don't think I haven't been through the same predicament Mercedes (Santana): (Come again) Let it sit inside your head like a million women in Philly, Penn. (Philly, Penn.) It's silly when girls sell their soul because it's in (Cause it's in) Look at where you be in hair weaves like Europeans (European) Fake nails done by Koreans Come again Yo, when, when (Yeah, yeah) Come again (mit Santana: Yeah, yeah) Come again (Yeah, yeah) My friend come again Yeah, yeah, uh (Yeah, yeah) Mercedes mit Santana (Santana): (Mercedes: Guys) you know you better watch out (Uh, uh) Some girls, some girls are only about That thing, that thing, that thing That thing, that thing, that thing (Yo) (Mercedes: Yo) Santana (mit Mercedes): The second verse is dedicated to the men (Mercedes: Men) More concerned with his rims and his Timbs than his women Him and his men come in the club like hooligans Don't care who they offend popping yang (Mercedes: Yeah, you got yen) Let's not pretend (they wanna pack pistol by they waist) men Crystal by the case men, (still in they mother's basement) Mercedes (Santana): The pretty face, men claiming that they did a bid men Need to take care of their three and four kids men They (mit Santana: facing a court case when the child's support late) Money taking, heart breaking now you wonder why women hate men (Why?) The sneaky silent men the punk domestic violence men (Why?) The quick to shoot the ceiling stop acting like boys and be men (Be men) How you gon' win when you ain't right within (How you gon' win) How you gon' win when you ain't right within (Within) How you gon' win when you ain't right within (Be men) Uh, uh Come again Mercedes (Santana): Yo (Yeah, yeah) When, when come again (mit Santana: Yeah, yeah) Come again My friend come again (Yeah, yeah) Yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah) Watch out, watch out (Ba-ba, ba-ba-ba) Look out, look out (Ba-ba, ba-ba-ba) Watch out, watch out (Ba-ba, ba-ba-ba) Look out, look out (Ba-ba, ba-ba-ba) Watch out, watch out (Ba-ba, ba-ba-ba) Look out, look out (Ba-ba, ba-ba-ba) Watch out, watch out (Ba-ba, ba-ba-ba) Look out, look out (Ba-ba, ba-ba-ba) Santana (mit Mercedes): Girls you know you better watch out (Mercedes: Uh, uh-uh) Some guys, some guys are only (about) That thing, that thing, (that thing) That thing (Mercedes: One thing) That thing, (that thing) Yo Mercedes (mit Santana): Guys you know you better (watch out) Cause girls, some girls are only (about) That thing, that thing, (that thing) Beide: That thing, that thing, that thing Trivia *Der Song wurde unter dem Set von Dr. Phil gedreht. Fehler *Als Mercedes "Guys, you know you better watch out" singt, bleibt ihr Mund von den vorherigen Zeilen geschlossen. *Als Santana "Come again" singt, bleibt ihr Mund bis zu ihrer nächsten Zeile "Philly, Penn" geschlossen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez